


Technically Speaking

by nachochang



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nachochang/pseuds/nachochang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine feels like he is on the outside of Kurt's world now that he's at school in New York. Especially when he sends excited text messages about things Blaine can't possibly experience. A one-shot AU future!fic set over Skype. Spoilers 3x17.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Technically Speaking

A/N: After watching Dance With Somebody, I was struck over the head with a picture of what one of those Skype Dates might be like, and this was what resulted. _HUGE_ thanks go to [](http://anxioussquirrel.livejournal.com/profile)[anxioussquirrel](http://anxioussquirrel.livejournal.com/) for the beta and her continuous support of this idea, and [](http://ca-te.livejournal.com/profile)[ca_te](http://ca-te.livejournal.com/) for being the sweetest fan ever. Finally, there is [this](http://blainageatrois.tumblr.com/post/22440537542) adorable gifset floating around on Tumblr that never failed to inspire me for this moment.

~~

  
Blaine stared at the monitor. The Skype welcome screen blinked at him, letting him know that _Kurt Hummel_ had signed on. He thought back to this morning, when he was bouncing on his toes at the thought of seeing Kurt’s face that night.

That was before he’d received the first in a long line of uncharacteristically vague text messages from Kurt, beginning at 1:30, just before heading into Glee and when Kurt was supposed to be in his Life Science lecture:

_(1:34) OMG BLAINE. I saw the greatest thing!_

_(1:35) Going to check it out._

_(1:42) It is GLORIOUS.  
(1:42) The biggest and best of the best. Seriously._

_(1:45) You will never guess what it is._

And then three hours later:

_(4:47) Wow._

_(5:55) Are you ok? You’re really quiet today._

Blaine knew he was supposed to respond back with question marks and guesses, or requests for clues, but he just didn’t have it in him today. It was another reminder of how Kurt’s life didn’t revolve around him anymore. He had responded to the last one, confirming he was indeed just quiet, and Kurt replied that they’d talk about it later on Skype.

But Blaine didn’t want to talk about it on Skype.

It was September twenty-fourth -- halfway between the beginning of the semester and Thanksgiving break. With Sectionals coming up, Blaine would have no time for any weekend trips like they’d planned over the summer. Back when they had been wrapped in Kurt’s bedsheets, whispering in the dark.

He stared back at the screen, noting that it had been 2 minutes since Kurt had signed on, and still no call.

But this was expected. It had been Blaine’s idea, afterall.

In late August, he had spent an entire weekend staring at his computer, waiting desperately for a little orange box to show up to indicate Kurt was online, only to find out by text late Sunday night that Kurt had been talked into working at a drag show on the other side of Manhattan, and had accidentally left his phone at home. From then on, they set a time each day by text for when they would skype, Kurt agreeing he would sign on within five minutes of that time and Blaine would have five minutes to call. If five minutes passed and Kurt did not sign on or Blaine didn’t call, a text would be sent, and if there was no response, they agreed not to press it and continue on with their night.

He rolled over the text messages in his phone, and sighed, thinking that he should have responded to Kurt earlier, and now he would have to listen to a litany of exciting events that would not help at all.

Blaine let his finger hover over his touch pad, looking at the green video call button like it would devour him.

His eyes filled. If he called Kurt now, he would cry and tell him how his body ached everyday, starved for one touch, one kiss, anything that smoothed the scent of _Kurt Hummel_ into his skin.

Words were beautiful, and even in their mundane listing of daily events or clever musings, they were plentiful, a comfort even when they were incessant. Because they were from Kurt. Communication and verification of their bond.

But he couldn’t snuggle with a word. Even when they projected an image of creamy skin and gorgeous eyes onto the back of his skull, his texts so easily revolving around and around each other until they physically manifested Kurt in his imagination.

Kurt wasn’t here.

So he stared and swirled his cursor around and around the screen, toying with his decision. Call or don’t call? The clock was ticking.

His phone buzzing startled him, his finger clicking a few times before he stopped. It was his alarm, cheerfully reminding him again to **Skype Kurt!! <3**

And then Blaine looked at the screen in horror.

He had clicked Video chat, and a connection was being established. Blaine panicked and clicked End Call.

With a sinking feeling in his gut, he knew it had been long enough for Kurt to see him hang up.

Sure enough, the screen blinked green with an incoming call from Kurt.

Blaine swallowed and accepted the call, wincing a little at the concern he saw etched into Kurt’s face.

“Blaine?” The screen froze for a moment and jolted, Kurt’s face chopping back and forth across the screen.

“Hi Kurt.”

“Are you ok? You hung up.”

He nodded. “I’m fine.”

“Then what the hell? What’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry.”

“You haven’t answered my texts all day, are you – are you busy?” The way Kurt’s voice skipped hammered a hole into Blaine’s heart.

“Kurt, I-“

“Because I saw the greatest thing today and – “

Blaine began to tune Kurt out, not wanting to hear it. Instead he watched his face, animated and beautiful, and soon it was all he could do to keep from screaming.

“Kurt, stop.” The hurt stung Kurt’s face, and Blaine offered a small smile to help stave off the inevitable.

“Stop what?”

Blaine grimaced when he felt the tears began to pool again. _Don’t blink, don’t blink, don’t blink._

“I don’t think I can handle hearing about it right now, Kurt.” His voice shook when he said Kurt’s name, and he knew it was only going to get worse.

“Why? I wanted to tell you –“

“Because I’m not there!” Blaine felt the tears running down his face now, and he hastily wiped them away. “I can’t get coffee with you at Dean & Deluca, or people-watch in Central Park, or even get lost on the subway! I can’t lay on the bed with you and hold your hand, or brush the hair out of your face when you’re stressed. All I can do is see you staring back at me here, knowing you are putting your life on hold.“ He gestured at the screen with a slight huff and sat back, crossing his arms.

Kurt was silent for a long moment. When he spoke, Blaine could see even in the choppy connection that Kurt’s eyes were wet. “I’m sorry, Blaine. I wasn’t thinking-”

He shook his head. _Now you’ve done it._ “No, I’m sorry. I just-I just miss you.”

“I miss you too. All the time.” Blaine lost the battle with his tears and let them fall.

“What was it you saw today?”

Kurt shook his head, pointing his finger at the screen. “Nuh-uh, Captain Deflection, we’re going to talk about you now. Tell me about school.”

So Blaine told Kurt about how he had been run ragged with all his AP courses, and how Mr. Schuester had the brilliant idea of letting Blaine take over booty camp, only now it left him with so little time to complete homework that he had to cut into his boxing time, and at this Kurt pursed his lips.

“So that’s why.”

Blaine bristled. “That’s why what?”

Kurt sighed. “You’ve been distant again, Blaine. I know we said that things would be normal, and we’d do our best to make this work, but it seems like you’re slipping. You’ve been taking too much on by yourself. Talk to me.”

Blaine stared at the keyboard. “I did. I just told you everything.”

“You know that’s not what I mean. What is it, really?”

He couldn’t tell Kurt that it was knowing he wouldn’t be able to touch him until late November. He couldn’t whine that he wouldn’t see Kurt at Sectionals in the audience, like they’d also planned. Turns out bus fare is expensive as hell.

He pulled a smile onto his lips and asked again, “What was it you saw today?”

“Blaine!” Kurt’s voice took on that tone that he hasn’t heard since he tried wearing a bowtie with his swim trunks at King’s Island in August.

He sighed. There was no use hiding it now. “It helps to keep busy.”

Kurt’s eyes filled again, his smile watery. “I know the feeling. It’s like everytime I experience anything here, the first thing I want to do is run to you.”

Blaine’s stomach fluttered. “Even when Jason’s there?” He couldn’t help but grimace a little. Kurt’s roommate was a triple threat: tall, tan, and toned. He’d been more than flustered when he saw the gorgeous blond peer over Kurt’s shoulder to wave at Blaine the first week Kurt had arrived.

While Blaine pictured white teeth and biceps, Kurt snorted. “Even when he’s here. Don’t tell him I told you, but I swear he sucks his thumb in his sleep. He calls for his mother all the time.”

Blaine laughed. It felt good to be joking with Kurt again, even in the face of such loneliness. He looked at the shelf over his screen at the photos of Kurt lined side by side. Each one from last year, he felt his heart thumping wildly, remembering.

“Blaine. Blaine?” Kurt’s voice again told him that he was losing patience with his mood.

He smirked. “Sorry. I was distracted by the wall of you above my computer.”

Kurt preened, his chin almost to the ceiling. “Still in your line of sight, right? Nothing else to look at?”

Blaine nodded. “Nothing else to look at.”

“Good...good.” He stares off the screen for a minute, and Blaine knows he’s looking at the photos of Blaine in a similar fashion on his wall. The look in Kurt’s eyes reminds him of his own reflection for a moment.

It’s unsettling and soothing at the same time.

“We’re going to be fine.” he whispers.

“What?” Kurt asks, his eyes focused back on the screen. But Blaine shakes his head.

“What did you see today?”

Kurt takes a deep breath and smiles. “Ok. You know how my walk to class takes me right by the subway, right? There was this man sitting on the ground with bubbles coming right out of his ears, and-”

Blaine puts his chin in his palm as he tries to listen, but he is now distracted by three sweeps of hair bouncing on Kurt’s forehead, and his hand aches to move them out of the way.

“-how I saw that Greyhound is offering a deal for the week of November 12th.”

Blaine’s brain immediately snaps to attention. “Wait, what?”

Kurt smirks, and Blaine knows he’s been caught. “I _said_ , there is a deal on bus tickets through the Midwest during the week of November 12th.”

Blaine feels his mouth drop, and his eyes fill again. “Then you mean-”

Kurt nods. “I’m coming to Sectionals.” His mouth folds into the widest smile Blaine’s ever seen, and he knows that his own is battling to overtake that title.

“Kurt. . .”

“I know.” Kurt whispers, his head nodding emphatically.

And for the twelfth time in as many seconds, Blaine wants to kiss his computer screen.

“So that’s why you kept all those texts so vague?”

Kurt cocks his head. “Vague?”

Blaine nods. “Yeah, I figured you wanted me to guess what happened to you, because you wouldn’t actually tell me any details.” He scrolls through his phone again and holds it up to the screen.

“I can’t read them, Blaine.” Kurt deadpans.

“Oh,” he says, blushing, and reads all the texts in succession. When he’s done, Kurt is wearing a very frightened look.

“What?” Blaine asks, looking back and forth from his phone to the screen.

“Oh my god.” Kurt whispers, and brings his hand to slap against his forehead. “I _knew_ something either had to be wrong with you or my phone.” He looks at Blaine now with eyes wide and apologetic.

His heart racing, Blaine drops his phone back to the table. “What?”

Kurt purses his lips again. “I think half of your texts went to somebody else.”

_Oh god, not again._ Blaine thinks. “C-Chandler?”

Kurt’s mouth drops open. “What? No! Blaine, no, are you crazy? No, I meant Rachel!”

Relief rushes into Blaine’s heart and ties tightly around his middle. “Oh.” He files that sputter of jealousy away to analyze later, and offers Kurt a reassuring smile. “Sorry.”

But Kurt just nods, and stares to the side of the screen for a minute, eyebrows knit, fingers threading through his hair. He looks through his messages on his phone and then drops it on the table again. “Oh god.”

Confused, Blaine thinks about tapping the screen but stops short of touching Kurt’s forehead, and chuckles nervously. “Then what is it?”

Kurt groans and buries his face in both hands now. “She definitely received the texts I meant for you.”

“How?”

Kurt sighs. “I was talking to her at the same time, and I dunno - they went to her instead! It’s a flaw in the format or something, and oh my _god-_ ”

Blaine feels his heart begin to expand as understanding dawns on him. “What was in those missing messages, Kurt?”

Kurt doesn’t look at the screen, just keeps a hand over his face as he repeats each one to Blaine, face glowing like a sunburned tomato:

_(1:34) OMG BLAINE. I saw the greatest thing!_

_(1:35) Going to check it out._

_**(1:38) Can’t wait until you’re here with me** _

_**(1:39) So I can show you all the wonderful things I’ve found** _

_**(1:40) And you can show me your wonderful things** _  
_**(1:40) Like how great your ass fits in the jeans I bought you last week**_  
 _ **(1:40) And the color your face will turn when I show you the assless chaps I bought from the sex shop**_

_**(1:41) Really, this shop has everything** _

_(1:42) It is GLORIOUS.  
(1:42) The biggest and best of the best. Seriously._

_**(1:43) I can think of something big I’d like to see right now** _

_**(1:44) Something long overdue for a guest appearance in my room** _

_(1:45) You will never guess what it is._

_**(1:46) I’ll go ahead and give you three guesses.** _

_**(1:47) Not playing? Ok, I’ll give you my three guesses on what color underwear you’re wearing today.** _

__**(1:48) Blue?**  
 __ **(1:48) Red?**  
 _ **(1:48) Batman?**  
_ _**(1:48) Oh, I get it. The answer is none.**_

_**(1:49) Blink once for yes. Twice for no. Thrice for now. ;)** _

_(4:47) Wow._

_(5:55) Are you ok? You’re really quiet today._

When he is finished, Blaine is outwardly nodding and telling Kurt over and over again that Rachel Berry will not post them to the internet. How she knows that these things happen. That she probably felt quite flattered before realizing they were meant for Blaine, but then probably cooed like a baby bird.

Inwardly, Blaine feels like he has found himself again.

In Kurt’s world.


End file.
